The present invention generally relates to a method for creating a reading list of information, and more particularly, a method for automatically creating, in real-time, a topical reading list with corresponding web-based links of relevant information according to a topic of interest.
Today, researching is generally conducted either using textbooks or using the World Wide Web. There are a variety of search techniques on the Internet that push different bits of information using various search engine queries. The Internet contains what appears to be infinite amounts of information. Locating information is not always easy, and usually, search engines return large quantities of irrelevant and useless information.